The Wrong Man
by TigerLily8806
Summary: Ginny and the gang are apart of the High Society in the Wizard world. Ginny has just gotten engaged to Harry when the love of her life comes walking back into her life. D/G fic with smut and some Lemons. It's rated mature for a reason!
1. The Wrong Man

A/N: Ok so this one everyone is kind of part of the high society in the wizard world. And they are all pure bloods and the Weasley's are just as rich as the Malfoy's. They all have graduated Hogwarts and Draco is about 23 so Ginny is 22. There is smut and a few lemons I hope you enjoy!

Ginny walked into a great big room with a smiling Harry on her arm. She was use to the Ooo's and Ahhh's that she usually heard when she walked in with the "Chosen One", especially when Harry final defeated Voldemort. This time however she knew that it was because of the rather big shining rock that rested on her left ring finger.

"Ginny dear!" Brooke Smithson smiled and air kissed both of Ginny's cheeks. "Harry!" She said when she turned to Harry and did the same to him. "I'm so happy for you both." She smiled.

"Thank you Brooke." Ginny smiled.

"Harry! Ginny!" Someone yelled both Ginny and Harry turned around and a bright-eyed red headed man was almost running towards them.

"Hi Ron." Ginny laughed at the sight of her brother. Ron ran over and hugged his sister tightly.

"I can't believe that you did call me over right after it happened!" Ron yelled and playfully pushed Harry.

"Do you know your mother?" She would have killed me if we didn't go see her first." Harry laughed and Ron and Ginny joined him. Oddly enough, this party wasn't Ginny and Harry's engagement party it was just another High Society party that they had to go to. Ron and Harry ran off laughing and talking to the other men at the party and Ginny was forced to mingle with the society women. She wished that her best friend Lavender Brown was there, but she was off traveling the world for the month. After talking about how Harry asked her, how she felt, if she knew that he was going to ask, and etc. Ginny was able to finally to sneak away. The Smithson mansion was very big and very old, all of the ancestors of the Smithson's family hung on the walls; most of them were sleep in this late hour. Ginny opened a door and walked into a slightly dark reading room. In the opposite corner of the room was a bay window that looked out into the Smithson's personal lake. The rest of the walls were covered by bookshelves that were filled with books. On the same wall of the door was a fireplace with a fire burning low with a painting of what would have been Brooke's father if he was there, but it seemed that he must have moved to another painting where it was more exciting. Ginny walked into the room and lightly touched the desk that sat off to the other corner. She walked in a circle and stopped as she came to the bay window.

"Congratulations." A deep voice said from the door. Ginny spun around quickly and saw a tall blonde man standing in the doorway. It was a black tie affaire, and Draco still somehow was able to look ten times better than any other guy at the party. "I've always said that you looked amazing in red." Draco spoke again in his deep voice and took a few steps towards Ginny. Ginny was wearing a red, almost backless, floor length dress with a very low-neck line.

"You also said that I look good in everything and in nothing." Ginny said. Draco started to chuckle as he got closer.

"That's true." He smiled. "And I bet that's it's still true." He added and looked out the window. Ginny turned towards him with a quizzical look.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered.

"So did you set the date yet?" Draco asked still looking out the window and ignoring her last comment. Ginny could tell that he could barely say the words without showing some kind of emotion. She wasn't sure if it was sadness, anger, or jealous; when it came to Draco those three emotions usually had the same expression.

"Not yet." Ginny said plainly. There was silence between them and Ginny turned back to the window. "This could have been different you know." Ginny said as she stared out the window. "I mean this could have been yours." Ginny added as she circled Draco and lend against the window frame and now stared at him. It wasn't a secret at all that Ginny and Draco were together for 4 years prior. Everyone expected them to get married; everyone and Ginny were just waiting for the ring from Draco. Then just out of the blue Draco broke it off and ran away to the States for two years. He only recently came back to London and Ginny and he had barely had a full conversation until a few months ago. So far all that they had said to each other were a few flirtatious comments and looks.

"I know." Draco whispered and turned towards Ginny. That wasn't the answer that Ginny thought that she would get. Draco stared at her with his light blue eyes and Ginny felt like she couldn't breath anymore. Since he left she began to think that she was over Draco and that the thought of them being together was just a childish dream. However the moment that she saw him again just a few months ago, all of her feelings for him came rushing back and that's why she couldn't even talk to him. He seemed so calm and put together when they were both in the same room, Ginny on the other hand felt like a total wreck and couldn't even concentrate for the night. This was the first time that they have ever been together and alone since Draco left. And this was the closest they have ever been to each other since he left, Ginny felt like she was in a closed box and all of the air was being sucked out of it; she had to get away. Draco however didn't sense that and he took a step closer to Ginny and towered over her. He placed his forearm over her head and lean down closely to her face.

"Are you happy?" He asked softly.

"What?" Ginny slipped out.

"Are you happy. With him I mean." Draco elaborated.

"Yes of course, I'm engaged to him." Ginny breathed. She still couldn't get a deep breath in and with Draco this close to her she didn't know what to do.

"That doesn't mean that you're happy." Draco said shaking his head. "That just means that you're content." He added and ran his fingers lightly up and down Ginny's arm. Ginny swallowed hard and she could feel the goosebumps that were reforming on her arm and shivers shot up her spine.

"Isn't it the same thing?" Ginny sighed at his touch.

"No. It means that you're not unhappy but you're not truly happy either." Draco explained and placed his hand on Ginny's waist.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ginny asked remembering the pain that she felt when he broke up with her.

"Ginny you have to be truly insane to think that I don't still have feelings for you." Draco whispered. His words rang through Ginny like a bell in a bell tower. She felt happiness and at the same time a fire of anger grew within her.

"If you care so much about me then why did you leave?" Ginny said with more control over her voice.

"I couldn't watch you be with anyone else. I didn't want to see it and I knew that Potter would take this chance to do it." Draco whispered and slid his hand up and down Ginny's waist.

"Well he wouldn't have had the chance if it wasn't for you." Ginny snapped. She was very proud of herself, at first she was wrapped around his finger and just like that she was the one who was in control.

"That's very true. And I know that now and even then." Draco nodded. "But at that point I knew that I couldn't just asked you to come back to me." He added. His hand slid up Ginny's side and he cupped her face. "I never stopped loving you Ginny. That's something that you have to believe." He whispered. That's when Ginny lost control for a few seconds. Her heart started to flutter and the warm feeling that she usually felt when Draco said that he loved her returned. But just as soon as she felt it, anger replaced the feeling. He couldn't just leave her for two years and then come back into her life and just expect her to drop everything and go running back to him.

"Well I stopped loving you." Ginny said roughly and pushed Draco away from her. She couldn't believe that those words had actually came out of her mouth. It was a complete lie, but the words even stung for her to hear. She still stood in front of him with burning eyes praying that she could keep the tears from coming down. Draco didn't look shocked he stood in front of her with a small smirk.

"So you're in love with Potter now?" He asked with the smirk still on his face.

"Yes." Ginny said in a strong voice. Draco circled her, Ginny didn't move she couldn't and she didn't want to see that stupid smirk on his face anymore. Draco came up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the back on her neck. Ginny didn't resist, she loved the feeling of him holding her again. Draco sucked on Ginny's ear lobe as a hand slid up between her breasts and cupped one lightly.

"Is he better than me in every way?" Draco asked roughly and kissed her neck.

Ginny paused and took in a deep breath of his scent before she answered. "Yes." She said in the same strong voice. Draco chuckled in her ear and pressed his hips into her butt. "Why are you laughing?" Ginny demanded.

"Because you're a liar." Draco chuckled. "You paused. So you know that I'm better but you don't want me to know that." He explained.

"That's not true." Ginny growled as Draco's hand squeezed her breast a little and a small mew escaped her mouth.

"Does he ever make you feel like this?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Ginny said quickly and Draco chuckled again.

"What?" Ginny growled again. Draco smiled against her neck and kissed it lightly again. Ginny's knees began to go weak, but she forced herself to be strong and not to give in to him.

"This time you said it too fast. You were going to say yes to my question even before you knew it. This way it seemed like you were telling the truth." He explained. Draco's other hand left Ginny's waist and slid down to her thighs and made it's way to her center. His hand snuck between Ginny's dress high slit and found her center. Ginny gasped as Draco's finger slid between her lips, but she didn't struggle to get away. "Do you want me to stop?" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny laid her head back against Draco's shoulders and he watched as her chest rose and fell.

"No." Ginny whispered quietly. Draco began to kiss her cheek and her jaw line as his one hand slipped under her dress and pinched her hard nipple. Ginny let out a soft moan as Draco started to pinch and played with Ginny's nipple. "Drake." Ginny breathed and thrust her hips towards his fingers. Draco smiled against her neck and slipped his hand under Ginny's tiny panties and plunged his fingers into her. Ginny grabbed Draco arm and arched her back as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. "Oh gods Drake." Ginny moan and bit her bottom lip to silence her loud moans.

"Cum for me Ginny." Draco said roughly into Ginny's ear and bit her ear roughly. Ginny let out a low moan and thrust her hips into Draco's fingers again. "Tell me what I want to hear baby." Draco growled. Ginny swallowed deeply and bit her bottom lip to suppress another loud moan.

"Fuck me Draco. I want you to fuck me." Ginny panted and moan. Draco ripped his fingers out of her and slammed her against the nearest wall as he took her lips roughly and passionately. Draco plunged his fingers back into Ginny and Ginny screamed in pleasure into Draco's mouth. Draco thrust his hips and he pumped his fingers deep into Ginny as she dug her fingers into his arms. Draco continued to thrust his hips as his fingers plunged into Ginny and ripped his lips from hers and found his way back to her ear.

"Cum for me. Cum for me like I'm fucking you with my dick." Draco growled and quickened his pace. Ginny felt her walls tense up and she knew that she was about to cum, but she didn't want it to end. She wanted Draco, she needed Draco to be fully in her like he use to be. Draco bit down onto Ginny's shoulder and plunged his finger in even deeper and Ginny lost control over her body and thoughts. The wave of her orgasm took over and she was in ecstasy, she soon felt Draco's soft and firm lips pressed against hers. Then he pulled away and pulled his fingers out. Ginny couldn't believe what just happened, she just cheated on Harry with Draco and it was the best sexually experience that she had felt in a long time. "Does he make you feel like that?" Draco whispered with a smirk.

"No." Ginny said plainly and shook her head. She hoped that Draco wouldn't let go of her anytime soon because she had no strength in her legs and she would just fall to the floor if he did. Draco raised his two fingers that he used and he lightly licked them. Watching Draco's tongue swirl around his fingers made Ginny's center melt even more, just the thought of his tongue licking her lips turned her on.

"Hmmm. You taste a bit different." Draco said looking at the cum that was on his fingers. " Don't worry. It's still tasty." Draco smirked and brought his fingers to Ginny's lips. "Go ahead, see for yourself." He said roughly. Draco was definitely more kinky than Harry and that was something that Ginny always missed, how he always made having sex an adventure rather than a chore unlike Harry. Ginny looked Draco in the eyes and licked her lips a little. She closed her eyes and took in Draco's fingers, he was actually right she did taste a bit different since the last time that they had sex, however long ago that was. Draco pushed himself against Ginny and Ginny could feel is member rubbing against her. Ginny opened her eyes and she could see the lust in Draco's eyes. "What do you think?" Draco asked.

"Just a bit." Ginny breathed. There was silence between them for a few seconds. Ginny just couldn't look away from Draco's beautiful eyes.

"Draco." Ginny finally whispered.

"I know." Draco interrupted her. "It was wrong." He added but kept his body pressed against her.

"Yes it was." Ginny nodded her head.

"But." Draco whispered and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Ginny's neck. "You loved every minute of it." He whispered into her ear. Ginny pushed him away since she finally got the strength to stand in her own, but Draco held her by her waist and brought her with him.

"Let me go Draco." Ginny said through her teeth. Draco just smiled and brought her closer to him.

"I don't think that you really want me to let you go." Draco whispered.

"Yes I do!" Ginny growled and this time pushed Draco off of her. "Just stay away from me Draco!" Ginny yelled and started to walk over to the door. Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and spun her around to him and slammed her up against the door.

"I'll stay away the day that you can tell me that you are absolutely in love with Potter." Draco said roughly.

"I'm absolutely in love with Harry." Ginny hissed.

"Good try, now lets see you say it without having to hold back your tears." Draco hissed.

"Let me go Draco! God!" Ginny started to tear up. "You're the one who wanted to leave me remember!" She yelled.

"No Ginny! I didn't!" Draco said and punches the door with his fist.

"Then why did you?" Ginny said with tears coming down her face. Draco didn't say anything, he looked over his shoulder but didn't make any effort to move. Ginny tried to hold back her tears and all that she wanted to for Draco to hold her and to tell her that everything is going to be ok.

"My father said that he would have you killed." Draco finally whispered.


	2. Why Did You Go?

A/N: I'm not going to lie, this gets pretty raunchy so if this isn't the thing for you, then stop right now! LOL But I hope you do enjoy!

"You're kidding me right? You don't have to lie to me." Ginny almost growled. She couldn't believe that he would stoop so low that he would lie to her.

"I'm not lying Ginny." Draco hissed. "Why would I lie about your life?" He spat.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Ginny said. "Your father is in Azkaban and he has been for almost 7 years now. And I'm sure he and Voldemort made threats on my life before." Ginny added.

"Yes he had, but you were always working closely with the Order and Dumbledore was alive. When Voldemort killed Dumbledore I did fear for your life. I guess you didn't notice but I kept close to you more often than usual back then. I was happy for many reasons when Potter destroyed Voldemort, and one of them was that you were now safe." Draco explained.

"But why were you so scared when you left? I was in more danger when Voldemort was alive than dead." Ginny said.

"My father somehow sent me a note. He said that he has spies everywhere and they have been watching me." Draco explained. "He said that if I didn't distance myself from you and your family than he would have you killed." He added.

"Draco why didn't you tell my father or anyone from the Order?" Ginny asked.

"At that time, I couldn't my father said that if I told anyone than you would be dead." Draco said in a low breath.

"So you just pick up and left just like that? Don't investigate to see if your father was the one who really sent the note?" Ginny asked a little angry.

"I did Ginny." Draco said raising his voice. He seemed very hurt that Ginny had doubted him. Ginny could see the pain in his eyes and it even hurt her to look into them. "I found out that he was in league with a few of the councilmen in the Ministry and they visited him in Azkaban and that's how the note got to me. I also found out that he was planning on breaking out and starting up the Death Eaters again and that he had a large following." Draco explained.

"Draco! When did you find this out?" Ginny said very serious.

"I learned about it little by little over the pass two years." Draco answered.

"Have you told anyone?" Ginny asked with a stern voice.

"Of course Ginny! I'm been in contact with your father since I started to find these things out. He had had me learn more information for him." Draco explained.

"You've been talking to my father?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "We actually just stopped my father from breaking out and arrested a group of former Death Eaters. The councilmen who just stepped down recently, were actually fired and then arrested." Draco explained.

"Why didn't my dad tell me?" Ginny spoke out loud.

"You were with Potter, Gin. Why would he tell you about me?" Draco shrugged and finally backed away from her. Ginny still stood frozen against the door, she didn't know what to do with all the information that she just heard. Draco could be telling the truth and she is now making a big mistake with marrying Harry. On the other hand, he could just be making things up just to get her back.

"Draco, I----." Ginny was at lost for words.

"I know that I should have told you this first, instead of what happened before." Draco cut Ginny's off. Ginny took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself down. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Draco. His eyes pierced into her soul and Ginny had the urge to throw herself at him and pray for him to never let her go again. Suddenly she found herself playing with her ring, she looked down at it and then away.

"I just need to think about everything." Ginny whispered without looking at Draco. "And to talk to my father." She added and looked back up at Draco. His expression was blank and he wasn't looking at Ginny, but down at her hand. He looked hurt again and it killed Ginny inside.

"I understand." Draco finally said and took a few steps forward to grab the doorknob. Ginny hadn't moved from her spot and they were now cheek to cheek. Ginny took in a deep breath of his cologne and felt the same urge to wrap her arms around him again. Ginny placed her hand on the side of Draco's face and rubbed her cheek against his. "Don't do this to me Gin, it's hard enough to leave right now." Draco whispered.

"Then don't leave." Ginny whispered back and kissed his cheek.

"You're not thinking with your head Gin. You just told me that you needed time." Draco whispered as he snaked a hand around Ginny's waist.

"I do, but." Ginny paused. "I need you right now. I need to feel you." Ginny almost begged and slid her leg between Draco's legs.

"Is there somewhere else to go?" Draco whispered and ran his hand through Ginny's hair and started to kiss her neck, his hands started to roam Ginny's body and Ginny could barely concentrate. "Gin." Draco breathed.

"Up stairs." Ginny said quickly. "The last bedroom in the western part of the house." She added as Draco nibbled on her ear lobe. Ginny could feel Draco's package rubbing up against her and she kept having to rip her hands away from his belt buckle just so she wouldn't try to undress him right there.

"Go through the servants passage and I'll meet you there." Draco growled and grabbed her butt. Ginny rubbed her nose against his cheek and bit his neck lightly. Draco growled into her ear and pressed up against her even more. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"Yes." Ginny answered.

"If he ever found out…" Draco was saying.

"He won't." Ginny interrupted him.

"And if he does?" Draco asked and ran his hand up Ginny's dress again and rested it on her center and teased her clit. Ginny closed her eyes and lend her head back against the door, trying her hardest to hold back her moan. "What do you think he would do if he did find out?" Draco hissed into Ginny's ear.

"He would kill you." Ginny said blatantly.

"That would be a good fight." Draco chuckled. Draco pulled his hand away from Ginny's clit and stopped pressing her body against the door. Ginny let out a little whine and grabbed his arms and pulled him back to her.

"You're such a fucking tease." Ginny hissed as she pressed her lips against his. Draco slammed his body against Ginny's again and kick opened her legs. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck the room." Draco growled and started to walk back to the desk in the corner.

"Draco, someone could walk in." Ginny protested as Draco kissed down her neck.

"Let them see, let them hear me fuck the shit out of you." Draco growled and ripped down Ginny's panties. Ginny started to work on Draco's belt and pants as he unzipped Ginny's dress. Ginny's dress fell down to her hips as she sat on the desk and Draco's pants fell to the floor as both Ginny and Draco crashed their lips together. Their tongues began their fight for dominance as Draco's hands slid up and down Ginny's legs pulling closer to the edge of the desk. Draco placed his member at her entrance and ran his hand through Ginny's hair before he plunged into her forcing Ginny to throw her head back and gasp. "Gods Gin, you're still so fucking tight." Draco moan as he slid in and out of her. Ginny moan deeply into Draco's ear as he quickened his pace and played with her nipples.

"Harder Draco. Harder." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear.

"As you wish." Draco smirked against her neck and slammed into Ginny. Ginny let out a loud moan and clutched onto Draco's shoulders and he started to pump himself into her.

"Yes! Draco!" Ginny moan as he nails dug into the fabric of his white shirt.

"Gods Ginny! I've missed you so much!" Draco moaned as he pumped harder and took her lips before Ginny could say anything else.

"Drake." Ginny panted as they parted. "I'm going to…" Ginny trailed off.

"Yes Gin! Cum for me!" Draco growled and slammed Ginny's body into his. Ginny arched her back and threw her head back as her orgasm washed over her from her toes to her the top of her head. Ginny bit back her lip to stop her from screaming and her body started to shutter in Draco's arms. Draco continued to fill her with him as he took her lips passionately and let out a deep growl every time he slid back into her.

"Draco." Ginny moaned into his ear.

"I'm almost there Gin. Gods you feel amazing." Draco whispered as he plunged into Ginny again, moaning deeply himself as he heard Ginny's moans. "Fuck!" Draco yelled and pulled out of Ginny and kissed her as he started to whack himself off.

"What are you doing?" Ginny yelled and slapped his hand away from his member.

"I'm finishing Gin, I can't blow in you. We're not even supposed to be together." Draco said roughly and started to touch himself again.

"I don't care Drake." Ginny said shaking her head and pulled Draco back over to her. "I want you to cum in me, I need you to cum in me." Ginny almost begged.

"Ginny…" Draco started to protest.

"Fill me up Drake. Fill me up with your cum." Ginny whispered into his ear as she pushed his hand away from his member and replaced it with hers. "Don't you miss cumming in me?" Ginny asked seductively. "Knowing that you're filling me up with your cum?" Ginny added as she slowly stroked his member.

"Gods, yes Gin." Draco moaned as he ran his hands up Ginny's legs.

"So do it. Fill my pussy with your cum." Ginny whispered. Draco greedily took Ginny's lips and pulled her off of the desk and onto his member. Draco slammed Ginny up and down onto his member moaning and panting into Ginny's mouth. "God Draco!" Ginny yelled out and he walls quickly closed in on Draco's member.

"Gods yes Gin!" Draco yelled and slammed into Ginny again, filling her with his cum. "Take it! Take it all baby." Draco grunted as he thrust into Ginny a few more times. Draco placed Ginny back on the desk and collapsed onto her. They both laid their panting for a few minutes and then Draco sat up and looked at Ginny. He brushed back some of her hair and kissed her passionately. "I love you Ginny." Draco whispered as they parted. Draco's light blue eyes looking through Ginny they made her go back to a time when she felt safe, alive, and very loved.

"Draco." Ginny whispered but Draco stopped her.

"I know that you can't say it back, but I want you to know that." Draco whispered.

"Draco it's not that I don't love you. I do, I will always be in love with you." Ginny smiled and rubbed her hand against Draco's cheek. "It's just that I love Harry too and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel. You both bring out a part of me that I didn't know that I had. I just don't know." Ginny said shaking her head.

"What now?" Draco asked as he slid out of her and pulled up his pants.

"I don't know." Ginny said shaking her head again.

"If I have to fight for you, then I will." Draco almost hissed and picked up his dress robe from the floor. "He doesn't deserve you." He added as he turned back towards her.

"And what makes you deserve me?" Ginny asked as she zipped up her dress.

"He sees you as a prize that he won for being the 'chosen one'." Draco growled and pointed in the direction of the party.

"How would you know that?" Ginny spat as she pulled her panties up.

"He acts differently when you or your family members are around. He brags about how much he fucks you or what he has you do for him!" Draco yelled.

"Maybe he does that just to piss you off!" Ginny yelled back.

"No Gin! Before I told everyone that I was coming back I came back in disguise. And I had to listen to that prat talk about you like that!" Draco yelled.

"He wouldn't!" Ginny choke. Tears began to sting Ginny's eyes. "He wouldn't do that to me!" Ginny cried and pushed pass Draco.

"Ginny wait." Draco cooed and he tried to grab her arm, but Ginny ripped it away and slammed the door as she left.

A/N: Please review!!!!


	3. You Belong to Me

A/N: I'm glad that you guys enjoyed this fic and I'm sorry that it takes me soo long. I'm a college student so I have classes and hw and stuff so hang in there.

Ginny ran down the hallway and into the nearest bathroom. She looked into the mirror and splashed her face with some cold water. _What if he's telling the truth and Harry is a total prat? _Ginny thought. _No! Draco is just saying that. He just wants you to run into his arms._ Ginny thought and shook her head. _Even though you want to be in his arms anyway._ Ginny thought and rolled her eyes at herself. _Whatever! Harry must be looking for her now, she's been gone for a while._ Ginny sighed and looked at her reflection once more to make sure she looks presentable. Ginny walked down the long hallway hoping that Draco had left already. She didn't peek into the study fearing that he would be there, she just continued down the hall until she joined the party again. Ginny sneaked into one of the women groups, they were talking about the usual; money, jewels, and vacation homes. Ginny noticed that Ron wasn't at the party anymore, she figured that he went home with Hermione. Ginny could feel the two grey eyes staring at her, she never looked directly at him but she knew that he was there. She could feel his presence no matter where she went.

"Do you lovely ladies mind if I steal her way?" A deep voice said behind Ginny. A hand wrapped around her waist and for a split second her heart skipped a beat.

"Of course not Harry." Daphne giggled. _Harry, it's Harry. It's not Draco._ Ginny repeated in her head. Ginny turned around and two bright green eyes met hers. She didn't feel the usual butterflies in her stomach she actually didn't feel anything. Just the pressure that he put on her waist as he guided…no pushed Ginny into the direction that he wanted. It was a weird feeling. Harry had never forced Ginny to do anything, but this time Ginny felt like he was definitely pushing her. They walked up to a handsome older man. He wasn't that much older than Harry and Ginny, maybe 10 years. Right off the bat Ginny had a funny feeling about him. As they walked closer to him, his smile widened and he looked at Ginny in a weird way.

"If you haven't noticed, Draco Malfoy is here." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Draco's name.

"Oh? I didn't notice." Ginny lied.

"I've been keeping an eye on him. And he has on you." Harry hissed and tightened his grip on Ginny's waist.

"Again I haven't notice." Ginny sighed.

"So you haven't talked to him?" Harry asked.

"No, if I haven't notice him then how could I have talked to him?" Ginny asked. Harry pushed her forward towards the strange man and he placed a fake smile on his face.

"Ginny darling, this is Charles Irwin. He works at the Ministry of Magic with Ron and me." Harry said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ginny smiled and extended her hand. Charles took it and brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"Harry you told me that your fiancé was beautiful, but your words don't do her justice." Charles smiled up at Ginny and winked at her. A chill ran up Ginny's spine, she didn't like this guy he seemed fishy. Charles let go of Ginny's hand and looked beyond them and motion for someone to come over. A tall beautiful auburn woman in a beautiful purple dress came over and stood next to Charles. "Ginny this is my wife Sasha. Sasha this is Harry's fiancé Ginny." Charles introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Ginny smiled sweetly and extended her hand again. Sasha shook her hand and smiled nicely back.

"Harry you are totally right, she is gorgeous." Sasha said looking Ginny up and down and then back at her husband.

"You talk about me a lot?" Ginny laughed nervously as she took her hand back and looked at Harry.

"Constantly." Sasha interrupted and gave Ginny that same weird look that Charles gave her. Harry smiled down at Ginny and ran his hand up her back and rested it up by her shoulder where it met her neck. Although Harry let his hand rest on Ginny's neck, anytime wither Charles or Sasha asked her a question Harry would force Ginny's head into a nod or shaking her head.

"I hate to have to break this up, but it's getting late." Harry sighed as though as he was tired.

"Oh yes it is." Sasha smiled. "I hope we can all get together some time. I'll owl you Ginny and we can figure out a date." Sasha added.

"Oh yes." Ginny nodded with the help of Harry. Harry's hand ran down her back again and clapped down on her waist.

"I'll see you at the office Charles. And Sasha it was a pleasure as always." Harry said as he towed Ginny away with him.

"Harry sweetie, that hurts." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Get over it and go get my robe." Harry said and almost pushed Ginny towards the coatroom. Ginny was in total shock, he couldn't have actually meant it. It had to be a joke that Ginny just didn't get. Ginny shook her head and started to held towards the coatroom, still looking back at Harry in shock. He was now talking to another one of his co-workers. Suddenly Ginny lost her footing and slipped on something wet on the floor. Ginny closed her eyes and prepared herself to hit the hard floor, when strong arms wrapped around her and prevented her from falling. Ginny opened her eyes slowly and a pair of two silver eyes stared back at her.

"Oh Merlin! Ginny I'm so sorry!" Ginny heard Eliza Chamberland yelled. Draco slowly stood Ginny back up onto her own two feet. His eyes never left her and Ginny had to force hers towards Eliza. "I was just saying sorry to Draco. I knocked into him by accident and almost spilt my drink on him." Eliza explained.

"Don't worry Eliza, no harm done." Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Thank you Draco." Ginny said quickly and passed by him. As she took her first step she realized that one of the heels of her shoes broke. _Shit! These are one of my favorite pairs._ Ginny complained in her head. Ginny sighed and then straightened up again and started to walk, trying not to put that much weight on her one heel. She walked up to the coatroom and smiled at the short little wizard that stood behind the desk. "Potter and Weasley please." Ginny said sweetly. The little wizard smiled and turned around and headed into the coatroom.

"I think that you dropped this." A male voice said from behind Ginny. This time she knew exactly who it was, there was no mistake about it. Ginny slowly turned around and Draco stood there holding up one of her diamond earrings. "It must have fallen off when you fell." He added. Ginny swallowed a bit hard and nodded her head. Draco slowly walked over to her and reached for her face, slipping her earring back into her ear. He was so closed to Ginny, that she wasn't sure if she could breath. Draco's hand lightly brushed Ginny's cheek and she caught his stare as he backed way. "I saw that you broke your heel too." Draco smiled and pointed to Ginny's foot. Ginny finally broke a smile and laughed a little. "Do you mind?" Draco asked as he bent down to one knee.

"Since when do you know how to fix shoes?" Ginny laughed and lifted her foot to Draco. Draco smiled and took her foot and turned the heel towards him.

"In the States." Draco laughed. "They are obsessed with fashion. Especially in New York City." Draco explained as her circled his wand around Ginny's heel and then pocketed it. He pressed the heel back to where it was suppose to be. Draco put Ginny's foot back down and smiled back up at her. "Can you walk a little?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled and nodded and turned around and walked down to the door, turned around and came back.

"How was that?" Ginny joked.

"Beautiful." Draco smiled as he stood up. Ginny's heart skipped a beat as he slowly stood up. They were very close to each other, Ginny knew that if she just lifted her head a little then their lips would touch. That was something that she had to avoid though.

"Ahem!" Someone said from the side. Both Ginny and Draco looked over and Harry stood there, looking angry.

"Harry!" Ginny said. She took a glance at Draco and then back to Harry, Harry was glaring at Draco as Draco calmly stared at Ginny. "I broke my heel and Draco was kind enough to fix it." Ginny tried to explain.

"Oh was he?" Harry said annoyed.

"Here you are Mrs. Weasley." The little old wizard said as he came out of the coatroom smiling.

"Thank you sir." Ginny said and flashed the man a smile as she took their robes. She walked over to Harry and handed him his robe. He looked down at her and sneered as he ripped the coat out of her hands; again something that he had never done before. Ginny slowly put her robe on and watched Harry glare at Draco and Draco not even noticing. "Ummm thank you for fixing my heel Draco, and for finding my earring." Ginny smiled at Draco. Draco just nodded at her and took a glance at Harry. Ginny turned to Harry and he was staring back at Ginny, looking for an explanation. "When I was on my way here, Eliza Chamberland spilt her drink on the floor. I wasn't paying attention and I slipped on it. Thankfully Draco was there to catch me. And apparently one of my earrings fell off during the whole mess and Draco came by and gave it back to me, and that's when he realized that I broke my heel. So he offered to fix it." Ginny explained. Harry nodded his head slowly and glared at Draco once more before he seized Ginny's waist roughly and started to push her towards the entrance.

"Good night Malfoy." Harry hissed as they headed towards the door.

"Night Potter." Draco hissed back. "Good night Ginny." Draco added with a smile.

"Good night Dra--." Ginny was saying when Harry disapparition them away.

They apparition in front of their mansion, Harry threw the door opened and pushed Ginny into the foyer. Harry threw his robe off and let it hit the floor. A house elf came running in and quickly picked up Harry's robe. Ginny slowly started to take her robe off when Harry ripped it off and threw it to the floor as well.

"Harry!" Ginny said in shock at how aggressive he was being.

"Just get up to the room." Harry hissed.

"No! Harry what has gotten into you?" Ginny yelled, but before she knew it he grabbed her hand and they were in his bedroom. Ginny ripped her hand way from Harry and stomped over to her vanity. Ginny slammed her body down on the chair and took off her necklace and earrings and put them back into their boxes.

"I hate those earrings I don't want you to wear them again." Harry growled.

"Harry you got me these earrings." Ginny protested and watched him through her mirror.

"I don't care." Harry growled and stood behind Ginny as he took her make-up off. She would shoot him a glare every once in a while. She bent down to take her shoes off and he started to talk again. "Those shoes are hideous too." Harry growled as he turned and walked over to his dresser and took off his watch.

"I love these shoes! They're one of my favorite pairs." Ginny hissed at him.

"Well I don't like them and I don't want you to wear them when you're around me." Harry turned around and yelled.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Ginny yelled as she stood up. Harry started to unbutton his shirt and threw it to the floor. Harry stood there glaring at Ginny and Ginny glaring back. Suddenly Harry body became less tensed. His eyes returned to their normal soft bright green and Ginny let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling Ginny." Harry said in a sincere voice. "I just got a little freaked out about Malfoy." He added.

"Harry." Ginny sighed. "I'm marrying you. You need to learn to trust me." Ginny sighed.

"I trust you Gin, it's him who I don't trust." Harry said and walked over to her and framed her face with his hands. _He trusts you Gin, and you cheated on him! You have to tell him; maybe he'll forgive you since you were honest._ Ginny thought. "I know how that snake can hypnotizes his prey." Harry added. That hit a sore part in Ginny.

"Harry he's not a snake." Ginny said angrily pulling her face out of his hands.

"Well he's a snake in my book." Harry growled.

"You don't even know his Harry. You never got to know him." Ginny went back to her vanity and picked up her brush.

"I did get to know him. I had the pleasure to know him from the moment I left the Hogwarts Express in my first year." Harry said sternly.

"That wasn't his true self Harry, and you know that." Ginny said looking at Harry through her mirror again.

"No Ginny I don't know that. He never showed any other side to me or to Ron. Only to you." Harry snapped. "He was only able to fool you." He said under his breath.

"How dare you!" Ginny said slamming her brush down on her vanity. "You have no idea what you are talking about! You don't know Draco like I do and you never will!" Ginny yelled pointing her finger at Harry.

"Oh yes I will never know the amazingness of Draco fucking Malfoy." Harry said through his teeth as he walked over to Ginny and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Ouch! Harry let go of me!" Ginny yelled trying to push Harry off of her, but the more she push, the more Harry held onto her hair.

"Tell me Ginny. I've always wondered, is he a better kisser than me?" Harry asked as he yanked Ginny over to the bed. They were nose-to-nose and then pain in the back of Ginny's head was almost unbearable. "I'm waiting." Harry snapped and pulled harder.

"Yes!" Ginny said through her teeth, just to piss him off. Harry's hand tightened it's grip on Ginny's hair and Ginny could see the fire burning in Harry's bright green eyes.

"Wrong answer." Harry hissed and threw Ginny onto the bed. Ginny screamed as she hit the bed. She looked back at Harry, he had a menacing look in his eyes. "Take your dress of." Harry demanded as he started to unbuckle his pants. Ginny just shook her head. "Take that damn dress of or I will take it off for you." Harry bellowed. Ginny looked at him in fear and tried to quickly get off the bed as Harry pulled down his pants. Ginny was almost to the door when Harry pulled her back by her waist and threw her back onto the bed. Ginny screamed as she flew in the air and it the mattress again. Ginny's back to towards Harry and as she tried to sit up her forced her back down, ripping at her dress and tearing it to pieces.

"Harry stop!" Ginny yelled trying to wrestle him off of her. Harry was able to pull Ginny's dress down to her waist and he growled as he fought against Ginny. "Harry, please! No!" Ginny started to cry.

"I'm going to teach you that you belong to me and to me only." Harry hissed into Ginny's ear and lifted her dress up and ripped her panties off.

"No Harry! Please!" Ginny started to sob. Draco grabbed her wrist and brought them over her head with one hand. With his other Harry grabbed Ginny's waist and slammed into her. Ginny cried out in pain as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Harry grunted as he pumped into her. Harry grabbed a chuck of Ginny hair again and pulled her head up as he forced his lips onto hers. "Am I the better kisser now?" Harry hissed into Ginny's ear. Ginny didn't say anything she just continued to cry and prayed for everything to be over with. "Talk to me Ginny!" Harry yelled and slapped Ginny's ass. Ginny cried out I pain and sobbed more.

"Harry, please." Ginny pleaded with him.

"Not until you learn your lesson." Harry grunted as he continued slam into her.

"Tell me Ginny!" Harry bellowed.

"You are! You are!" Ginny screamed as tears poured down her eyes. Harry finally let go of Ginny's wrist and latched onto Ginny's hips and slammed into her continuously until he climaxed. Harry pulled out of her and fell to the bed next to Ginny. Ginny didn't move, she was afraid too. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Harry laughed to himself and slapped Ginny's ass again. Ginny winced and buried her head into the blanket to hide her sobs. "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." Harry yawned and turned off the light. Ginny still didn't move from her spot until she heard Harry's low steady breathing. Ginny finally stood up slowly, her head was killing her and between her legs ached like crazy. Ginny couldn't look in the mirror she just drew herself a bath and laid in the warm water for at least 2 hours trying to make herself forget what just happened.

***

The next day Ginny felt Harry get up from the bed. Ginny didn't open her eyes she didn't want him to know that she was awake.

"Baby." Harry whispered and lightly shook Ginny's shoulder. "Wake up." Harry whispered sweetly. Ginny didn't believe his sincerity so she didn't budge. "Get up now!" Harry boomed. Ginny jumped slightly and she opened her eyes to angry dark green eyes. Ginny slowly sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I've called the paper. I told them that you are ill and now you can do your work at home." Harry said in a rough voice. "I would like you not to leave this house, until I say you can." Harry added.

"What?" Ginny blurt out.

"I know that I have to teach you who you belong to, but I don't want to have to teach you how to listen also." Harry said angry. Ginny looked down and saw his hands curl up in a fist. _He's going to hit me!_ Ginny panicked.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered and looked away from him.

"Hey, hey." Harry said in a sweet voice. "You don't have to be sorry, just don't let it happen again." Harry whispered and lightly touched his lips to Ginny's. "Now I'm heading to work. But before I go I would like you to dwell on something." Harry smiled and paused. "Charles and Sasha are swingers." Harry said plainly.

"Alright." Ginny nodded her head.

"They became fond of you last night. They want to know if we want to join them." Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"I don't think so Harry." Ginny slowly shook her head. "I wouldn't feel comfortable having sex with another man." Ginny quickly explained herself as she saw the anger return to Harry's face.

"Aww baby." Harry's face softened and he rubbed the back of his hand on Ginny's cheek. "You don't have to only have sex with Charles. Sasha said that she found you really attractive." Harry smiled down at her.

"Harry, I don't know." Ginny shook her head.

"Oh baby I know. That's why I want you to think about it today." Harry smiled and winked at her. "Now I have to go now." He added and looked at his watch. "I love you." He smiled and lightly kissed Ginny's lips again.

"I love you too." Ginny said. _Liar!_ Ginny said to herself. Harry started to walk to the bedroom door and opened the one door.

"Oh and please don't try to leave, magically or not. I've put a spell on the whole house so that you can't. And I would hate to see you get hurt." Harry smiled and winked again at Ginny and closed the door behind him. _Oh Merlin! I'm a prisoner! I'm a prisoner in my own house._ Ginny started to panic. Ginny knew that she couldn't even contact any of her love ones. Who would they believe her or the 'Chosen One'? Ginny curled up even more and started to sob even more.

A/N: I know that the ending was pretty depressing, but don't worry it'll get better :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking so long guys! To my fellow Americans I hope that you had a good and safe Thanksgiving. I hope that you enjoy it!!

It had been days since Ginny had left the mansion. Her boss and family have owled her their sympathies about her fake sickness. Her mother even wanted to come and see her, but Harry made up some lie so that she couldn't. Every night Harry would force himself on Ginny and every night she would take a long hot bath to wash away the filth that she felt was all over her. She wanted to contact anyone to get herself out, but of most of all she wanted to contact Draco so that he could come and be her savior. Harry reads all of her letters before they went out and all of the mansion's staff members are too terrified to actually betray their master.

One day Ginny was walking back to her room, she just spent the last 4 hours at the gym because Harry had commented on how she has gained weight and that he wanted her to lose it with in 3 days. She was sweating and tired and all that she wanted to do was to take a shower and to fall asleep, but she knew that Harry would never let her. She lazily pushed the door of her room open and Harry was reading the mail.

"Hello darling." Ginny said lazily. Harry looked up and gave her a smile; he walked over to her while he was still reading.

"It looks like my little girl had a good workout." He said cheery.

"Yes, 4 hours would tire out anyone." Ginny nodded trying to hint to him that she was beyond tired.

"Well that's what you get for stuffing your face with all of those treats." Harry smiled and slapped Ginny's butt pretty hard. Ginny jumped and tried to hide the pain and gave Harry a sweet smile. "Too bad you can't take what you got here and put it here." Harry added and jiggled Ginny's butt and thighs and squeezed Ginny's breast.

"Yes too bad, my love." Ginny said through the anger that was bubbling in her stomach. "I must smell like a mountain troll, I'm going to take a shower." Ginny said trying anything to get herself out of the room.

"Alright." Harry nodded and left the room. Ginny took in a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom.

"Too bad you can't take this and put it here." Ginny said in a mocking tone. "I can't wait to get out of here." She whispered to herself as she got undressed and turned the hot water of the shower on. After a good long hour, Ginny turned off the water and wrapped her towel around herself and went into her bedroom. There was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"It's Cindy my lady." A small voice said from the other side.

"You may come in." Ginny said. The door barley opened and a small house elf slipped in. She looked down at her feet as she spoke.

"Master Potter wanted me to tell you that dinner has been ready for 10 minutes now." Cindy said quietly.

"Oh shit!" Ginny cursed. She quickly threw the towel off and slipped into a sleek navy blue strapless dress. Cindy went into her closet and took out a pair of black stilettos and helped Ginny in them. "He's going to kill me." Ginny said as she started to get choked up.

"No my lady. He won't, we house elves have a plan." Cindy said quietly. "Just act normal." She added and walked over to the door and opened it for Ginny.

"Cindy I don't—" Ginny was saying.

"Please my lady, just act normal." Cindy interrupted her. Ginny just nodded and raced to the dinning room as she quickly put her hair up in a classic bun. She walked in slowly and Harry was sitting on the other side of a medium size table. He didn't look happy to see her and he didn't stand up as she walked in like he usually did.

"I'm sorry that I am late, sweetie." Ginny said quietly.

"10 minute!" Harry bellowed. Ginny quickly sat down and put her napkin on her lap.

"I know. I'm sorry I lost track of time." Ginny answered.

"Do I need to hold your hand in the shower too?" Harry snapped.

"No dear of course not." Ginny shook her head lightly. Just then a fat little house elf came through the door with a tray full of food. A second house elf came behind him and as they placed the food on the table the second house elf gave Ginny a little wink and tripped the fat house elf. The fat elf house could have easily caught his balance but acted like he couldn't and a bowl full of creamed corn fell onto Harry's lap.

"You fucking idiots!" Harry screamed as he stood up and looked down at his trousers that were now dripping with creamed corn.

"Master I'm so sorry." The fat elf said as he helped himself up.

"You are going to pay for this! You will not be able to go to town this weekend and you will be spending the rest of the week in the cell!" Harry yelled. The fat elf nodded as if he understood his sentence and he and the other one slowly made their way back to the kitchen. But before the fat one went in he turned around towards Ginny and smiled at her. Ginny couldn't believe what they had done for her, she was eternally grateful. "I'm going to take my dinner in my office. No is to bother me! I mean no one!" Harry screamed and stormed down the hall to his office. Ginny let out a deep breath and slouched back onto her chair. She then realized that she was hungry and started to eat by herself. After her dinner Ginny went outside to her garden and watched as the sun went down. She looked up at the sky and envied the birds flying so high. She couldn't remember the last time that she flew and she missed it terribly. The only memory that she could think of was when she and Draco would fly together to the top tower of Hogwarts and lay on the roof and look at the stars. That was the place that they had their first kiss and later on it was where Draco told Ginny that he loved her.

"My lady." A small voice said and shook Ginny out of her daydream. She looked down and Rusty another small house elf stood in front of her.

"Yes Rusty?" Ginny smiled.

"Master Potter would like to see you in his office." Rusty said shyly. Ginny's heart stopped a few seconds and then she nodded and stood up slowly. She began to think of anything that she forgot to say, to do, or to tell Harry. She couldn't think of anything and when she came to his office door she took in another deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in Ginny." Harry said in an uplifting tone. Ginny opened the door quietly and slipped into his office. There were bookshelves and a large fire burning. Harry's desk was in the middle of his room as the fireplace sat behind him, it gave him a orange glow. Sometimes when Ginny had to come in her she thought that he looked evil almost like Voldemort. Harry looked up and smiled at her. "Come on over here." Harry almost laughed and pushed his chair out. Ginny walked over to him and lend down and kissed him lightly. Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her down to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he stared fondly up at her. This was the Harry that Ginny knew, the playful and kind man. Not this new controlling and evil man that she had seen for the past few days. "So I just got a interesting owl." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh and what is that, darling?" Ginny asked. She was very curious at what put him in such a good mood.

"Apparently Draco Malfoy is having a little social party and we're invited." Harry said with a grin. Ginny's heart skipped a beat; she wanted to go so badly. She wanted to get out of the mansion but most importantly she want to go see Draco

"And that's what put you in such a good mood? You hate Draco." Ginny faked laughed.

"Yes that's true. But if we do go, you have to behave yourself. And if we do go, then you can't go sneak away." Harry explained.

"Of course my dear. But can I sneak away for just a little while you know how much I hate those women." Ginny asked trying to turn on her charm. Harry looked at her and then smiled a wide smile.

"Well alright. Since Lavender isn't here I shouldn't torture you with having to hear those women squabble." Harry laughed.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Darling!" Ginny smiled and bounced on his knee and gave him a big kiss. "When is it anyway?" Ginny asked.

"In two days." Harry answered.

"So are we actually going?" Ginny said trying to hide her excitement and tried to sound bored of the idea.

"Usually I would say no, but a client of mine is going so I don't have to show myself." Harry sighed. "So yes we are going." He added.

"Alright then." Ginny sighed as though it was a problem.

"Don't worry dear we won't stay long." Harry said looking at Ginny in awe. "Now we have another issue to talk about." Harry said bouncing Ginny on his knee a little.

"Which is?" Ginny said and through in a fake giggle.

"You have never answer my question." Harry said plainly.

"Which question?" Ginny asked.

"About you, me, Charles, and his wife." Harry said and he rubbed Ginny's arm up and down.

"Oh." Ginny said and diverted her eyes.

"I see that you are still not comfortable about it." Harry said turning her head back towards him.

"No." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Well why I don't I get you prepared for it?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him confused. "Get down on your knees." He ordered her. Ginny got up from his lap and went down on her knees. "Over here, under my desk." Harry pointed. Ginny shuffled herself under his desk and Harry started to unbuckle his pants. "Sasha." He said and Ginny heard a door open. Harry pulled his pants down and his penis was erect. Ginny heard heels clicking on the hard wooden floor and Sasha's face came into view. She was totally naked. She placed a hand on the top of Harry's chair and bent down and smiled at Ginny.

"Hello Ginny." Sasha said sweetly.

"Hi." Ginny said a little confused still. Ginny heard another pair of footsteps and Charles's voice.

"Now remember Ginny, it will be much more fun when you join." Charles said and bent down and looked at Ginny. He wasn't fully naked, he had a white button down that was opened in the front and his round stomach stuck out. Harry pulled his chair out a little and Ginny with it. Sasha bent down and lean against Harry's chair as Charles positioned himself behind his wife. Harry ran his hand through Ginny's hair and pulled it out of its bun and let it fall to her shoulders.

"Just pretend that it's just you and me." Harry whispered and he led her head to the tip of his member and turned towards Sasha and kissed her deeply and he cupped one of her breast. Ginny was in shock, did he really think that she would be into this? Or want to do this at all? She didn't even want to have sex with him let alone a total stranger. Ginny watched as Charles penetrated his wife and started to pump into her. Sasha let out a few moans as she was getting the attention and gripped the armrest of Harry's chair even more. Harry's hand grabbed a chuck of Ginny's hand and pushed it down onto his member. Ginny almost gagged as his member filled her mouth. It was that it was so big she just wasn't expecting it. "Work your magic baby." She heard Harry's voice hiss and Ginny started to suck him off. Ginny just wished that she wasn't there and she was back in the study with Draco. Ginny just closed her eyes and waited for everything to be over with. She heard Sasha's moans and Charles' voice telling her how amazing she feels. She heard sucking noises coming from above and she could only imagine what Harry was doing to her. Harry's hand began to grip onto Ginny's hair more and she knew that he was close. Ginny quickened her pace hoping that Harry would finish faster. "Ginny! Yes!" Harry yelled and released himself into Ginny's mouth. Ginny wanted to spit it out; she didn't want him inside of her in anyway. She knew that if she did, then Merlin knows what Harry would do to her later. Ginny reluctantly swallowed and pulled away and saw Harry slump into his chair as Sasha and Charles finished themselves.

"And how was that for you?" Harry asked as he looked down at Ginny. Ginny looked up at Harry and then at Charles and Sasha. They were all waiting for her answer.

"It was nice." Ginny lied. A wide grin spread across all of their faces and they looked at each other.

"That's great!" Charles said happily and looked Ginny up and down.

"Not tonight Charles she just got use to the idea." Sasha laughed as she watched her husband. Charles licked his lip a little and turned back to his wife.

"Of course my dear." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"After Malfoy's party would be the perfect time." Sasha said as she looked at Harry.

"Yes and it could be a victory party if all goes well that night." Harry nodded and he pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. "Ginny why don't you go up to the room while I'll talk some business with Charles." Harry said and he pulled his chair out to let Ginny pass.

"Alright, I'll see you both at Malfoy's." Ginny said and gave both Charles and Sasha a fake smile. "And I'll see you up there." Ginny said to Harry and kissed the top of his head. Ginny knew that that was the right thing to do since Harry hated kissing her after she went down on him.

"Can't wait." Charles chuckled as Ginny walked to the door. Ginny closed the door behind her and ran back to her room. _There's no way I'm going through with that!_ Ginny thought to herself. _I will never let that disgusting man touch me!_ Ginny shivered at the thought of Charles even looking at her like the way he does. Ginny went into her room and changed into her pajamas, she laid in her bed and dreaded for the moment for Harry to come in. Ginny woke up suddenly and the lights were off and she heard Harry's soft snoring next to her. Ginny looked down at herself and she was still dressed. _I must have fallen asleep._ Ginny thought to herself. _Why didn't he wake me up? I hope that he wasn't mad._ Ginny panic. Ginny's eyes fluttered close for a second and she laid her head back down onto her pillow. Ginny woke up with the light shining in her eyes. She looked around and Harry was getting ready for work.

"Hello darling." Harry smiled at her through his mirror.

"Hi sweetie." Ginny yawned a little confused. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep last night." Ginny said quietly.

"It's alright I knew that you worked out a lot last night and the events of last night tired myself." Harry explained and put his robe on. "I'll be back later tonight." Harry smiled as he walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the head. Ginny was so surprised at how he was acting. It was as if her old Harry was coming back. "And remember to do your workout today." Harry winked at her and that's when Ginny realized that her old Harry will never come back and the only way for her to be happy is to get out of that house.


	5. Getting Out

Ginny wore a turquoise halter cocktail dress, with her hair in her natural soft curls.

"Darling are you ready yet?" Harry asked as Ginny was buckling her shoes.

"Yes, I'm ready." Ginny nodded as she stood up.

"You look wonderful." Harry smiled as he extended his hand for her. Ginny had gotten use to Harry's random mood swings for the pass two days. They walked down the stairs and two house elves stood there holding their dress robes. Harry took them and helped Ginny into hers and walked to the door and apparited away. They appeared in front of the Malfoy Manor. Harry knocked on the door and a middle age witch answered with a bright smile.

"Oh Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley. It so nice for you to come to Master Malfoy's party." She said sweetly. "My name is Mrs. Winki. I will talk your coats for you." Mrs. Winki added and walked Harry and Ginny into the foyer and took their coats. "And right through these doors you will find Master Malfoy's other guest." Mrs. Winki smiled and opened two French doors for them. Harry grabbed Ginny's waist and walked into the ballroom with her.

"Now you and be a good girl." Harry hissed into Ginny's ear and guided her towards the group of women in a circle. Once Ginny stepped into the ballroom she felt the silver eyes on her. She calmly walked over to the group of chattering women when she heard a loud scream. She looked towards the scream and a dirty blond girl came running towards her.

"Lavender!" Ginny screamed and ran towards her. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other. Ginny held on tightly to Lavender, not wanting to let her go. "When did you get back?" Ginny asked as she finally let go of her friend.

"Just two days ago. Ginny why are you crying?" Lavender asked and guided Ginny into a corner so they could talk.

"Lavender you have no idea what I've gone through since you have been gone." Ginny whispered.

"Alright tell me. And why are we whispering?" Lavender asked.

"Lavender!" Ginny jumped at the sound of his voice. Lavender turned around and Harry stood behind her smiling.

"Harry! It's nice to see you. And I see that you have put a ring on my dear friends finger." Lavender smiled and hugged Harry lightly.

"Yes I have. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you, but no one knew when you would be back." Harry explained as he eyes Ginny. Ginny stood behind Lavender totally stiffed.

"That's very true I am pretty spontaneous." Lavender giggled. "Now do you mind if we have some girl time. I have lots to tell Ginny." Lavender said as she half way turned to Ginny and smiled at her.

"Umm sure. I was hoping if I could just have a quick word with Ginny though. And then she will be all yours." Harry smiled but glared at Ginny with his eyes.

"It will be quick?" Lavender eyed Harry.

"Of course." Harry grinned. Ginny walked over to Harry and he took her hand and squeezed it very hard as they walked away from Lavender.

"Now remember my dear. Since Lavender is here, I don't want you to go off wondering. And remember that you promised that you would be a good girl." Harry said through his teeth and squeezed Ginny's hand harder.

"Yes of course sweetie." Ginny nodded franticly.

"Alright now give me a kiss." Harry demanded. Ginny lean in and lightly peaked Harry on the lips. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and Ginny walked slowly back to Lavender. They sat at the window seat that looked out into the dark woods that surrounded the Malfoy Manor.

"I fucking hate that creep." Lavender said as Ginny sat down. "I'm sorry Ginny but I can't believe that you said yes to him." Lavender shook her head. "I know! I know! He loves you and whatnot. But he seems so fake." Lavender added.

"Lav." Ginny whispered. She was almost on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry Gin." Lavender was saying.

"No Lav." Ginny whispered. Lavender stopped talking and looked at her friend. Ginny looked over at Harry to see if he was watching them and for a brief moment he wasn't and Ginny turned back to Lavender "Help me." Ginny mouthed and then looked back to see if Harry saw. Thank Merlin he was still busy with talking to someone.

"Help you? Help you with what?" Lavender asked.

"I have so much to tell you. But I can't. I don't know what he would do to me." Ginny said holding back her tears.

"What he would do to you?" Lavender asked and was about to look over at Harry.

"No! Lav don't look at him. He'll know that we are talking about him." Ginny said quickly and Lavender stopped.

"Ginny, has he hurt you?" Lavender asked.

"I just need to get out." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny tell me what he has done to you!" Lavender said strongly.

"I can't. He'll know and I'm scared." Ginny said and turned her head towards the window as a tear ran down her face. "I need. I want to talk to Draco but I can't. Harry would kill me." Ginny said still looking out the window.

"Do you want some punch?" Lavender asked sternly.

"Do I want punch? Is that all that you can say?" Ginny asked angry and looked at her friend.

"Yes. Ginny I'm asking if you want punch." Lavender said sternly and motion towards the drinks. Draco was talking to someone by the punch.

"Yes." Ginny said plainly.

"Alright I'll bring you some." Lavender nodded and stood up and walked over to the punch. She walked up next to Draco and waited for him to finish his conversation. He turned towards Lavender and smiled at her.

"Lavender Brown. I would have never expected you to be back so soon." Draco said with a charming smile.

"Slowly follow me back to where I'm sitting in a few minutes." Lavender said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Act like we are still talking. But just meet me back by the bay window. Someone needs to talk to you." Lavender said with a smile.

"Oh ok that's nice. I have to bring this to a collogue, but I hope to caught up with you on a later date." Draco nodded and smiled.

"Of course." Lavender nodded and headed back to Ginny with two cups of punch.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked as Lavender handed her, her punch and sat down.

"He'll be coming around soon." Lavender said nonchalantly.

"Wait he's coming over here? No Lav Harry will flip out." Ginny said shaking her head.

"He can't flip out on the host of the party coming around to two of his guess to make sure they are enjoying themselves." Lavender said and took a sip of her punch.

"So how are you two lovely ladies?" A deep and smooth voice asked. Ginny looked up and a pair of silver eyes captured hers.

"I'm fine as usual." Lavender smiled. "I'll be the look out." Lavender said too Ginny.

"The look out? What's this about?" Draco chuckled nervously.

"Draco. I need your help." Ginny whispered. She knew that he could see her tears.

"You need my help?" Draco asked with a soft look.

"It's Harry." Ginny said quietly. "He has changed." She added.

"Changed how?" Draco asked.

"He's become…violet." Ginny whispered.

"He has hit you?" Draco growled.

"He's coming." Lavender whispered.

"I think a spring wedding is so cliché but Harry is pressing for it." Ginny put on a fake smile and giggled.

"Ahh Malfoy. I was looking for you." Harry said from behind Draco. Draco found his composer and turned around to face Harry.

"You were looking for me?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I was looking at some of your art work and I was wondering where you got them." Harry said and eyed Ginny. Ginny gave him a warm smile and took a sip of her drink.

"Well actually I don't buy my own artwork. It's a bit embarrassing. However many people have asked me about them and my collector is right over there. Let me take you to him." Draco said and guided Harry over to an older wizard. Draco then walked over to the elegant staircase and cleared his throat. "Please my I have your attention!" he boomed and the ballroom fell silent. "Since many of you have asked about my artwork I would like to have my collector give a nice tour of them. So please come over to this side of the ballroom if you're interested. And Mr. Winston will should you around." Draco announced. Ginny noticed that he was talking to the said wizard that Harry has been talking to for most of the night and guided him to the tour. She watched as Harry glared at Draco and then walked over to the same wizard and followed the tour into a different room. Draco came back into the room, which was fairly emptied and walked straight over to Ginny and Lavender. "Come on." Draco said and extended his hand to Ginny.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked before she gave him her hand.

"Somewhere more private. Are you coming Lavender?" Draco asked and they followed him up the staircase and into what looked like a spare bedroom.

"Now Ginny tell us what's going on." Lavender said as Draco closed and locked the door. Ginny sat down on the bed and just broke down. Both Lavender and Draco ran to comfort her. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's body as he sat on the bed next to her and Lavender went on her knees and took Ginny's hands into hers. "Sweetie what's going on? We can help." Lavender cooed. Ginny just shook her head.

"No you can't. If he finds out that I told anyone he would never let me out." Ginny cried.

"Let you out? Let you out of where?" Draco asked.

"Out of the house. For the pass week I've been a prisoner in my own house." Ginny explained.

"What? Your mother said that you've been sick." Draco said.

"Wait you talking to my mother?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes while I was working with your father at the burrow. I asked your mom where you were and she said that you had been sick for a few days." Draco explained.

"That was the lie that Harry told everyone. After the last party that we went to we fought and he pushed me away a couple of times." Ginny explained.

"Ginny did he hit you?" Lavender asked. Ginny shook her head and started to cry again.

"No, he forced himself on me." Ginny cried.

"What!" Both Lavender and Draco yelled.

"He told me that I was his and I had to live by his rules. I had to be at dinner on time, always look my best, he told me to lose 20 lbs in 3 days." Ginny explained.

"He's a mad man!" Lavender yelled.

"I'm going to kill him!" Draco said standing up.

"No offence Draco but I don't even get why you are here." Lavender said looking at Draco.

"I'm here because I love Ginny." Draco snapped.

"Love her? What are you talking about you left her for two years." Lavender yelled.

"Lavender no. We've talked about this last time." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Oh." Lavender said shocked. "So are you two seeing each other?" Lavender asked.

"I did cheat on Harry with him yes. But this is the only second time that we've seen each other." Ginny explained.

"Ginny, do you love him?" Lavender asked.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Draco do you mind?" Lavender asked. Draco looked at Ginny and smiled at her.

"No of course not. I'll be right outside the door." Draco said and unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Ginny. Do you love Draco?" Lavender asked as she sat down next to her. Tears came down Ginny's eyes and she nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes I do." Ginny cried.

"Then why did you even stay with Harry when you found out that Draco still loved you?" Lavender asked.

"Because I was with Harry and then he wasn't like this. He didn't act this way at all." Ginny explained.

"So if Harry wasn't like this and acted the same as he always did. You would still marry him even though you love Draco and he loves you back?" Lavender asked.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I knew that I would leave Harry for Draco even before this. The same night that Draco and I had sex I knew that I would leave Harry for him." Ginny shook her head. "I mean once I saw Harry again I thought to myself, when will be the next time that I could have sex with Draco again?" Ginny explained. "I was going to tell him that night that I wanted to call off the engagement, but then he became this guy and I couldn't get out." Ginny said.

"Why didn't you owl me?" Lavender asked.

"I couldn't, Harry reads all of my letters." Ginny explained.

"That controlling asshole." Lavender said under her breath. "Gin there's no way that I'm letting you go back to that house with him. I'm going to distract him while you and Draco go back to your house and get your things. You can stay with me if you need to." Lavender explained. Ginny nodded her head and hugged Lavender.

"Thank you Lavender." Ginny sniffed.

"I don't want you to thank me. Any person with a heart would do the same. Plus you're my best friend and I hate that guy." Lavender smiled. Ginny smiled too and kissed Lavender on the cheek. Lavender walked to the door and closed it and soon after Draco came in. Draco smiled as he walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her.

"Come on. Lets go get your things." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded her head and stood up with Draco. Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her head. They walked out of the room and Lavender headed down the stairs first. Draco tightened his hold on Ginny's waist and they apparited away; they apparited in front of Harry and Ginny's mansion. "Will they help you?" Draco asked pointing to the door.

"I don't want them to get involved. They've helped me too many times for me to allow them to get in trouble because of me again." Ginny explained and opened the door.

"My lady! I didn't know that you would be coming back so soon--." Cindy stopped short when she saw Draco come in after Ginny.

"Cindy I want you to get all of the house elves and to meet me here in 15 minutes." Ginny order. Cindy looked at Draco and then at Ginny and slowly nodded and ran back to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"The right thing." Ginny said as they climbed the stairs. "We have to hurry. If Harry even gets wind of me not being there then he'll kill the both of us." Ginny explained.

"I'll just apparited us away." Draco shrugged as they entered her room.

"No. He put up a spell so that no one can apparited in or out." Ginny explained as she started to stuff clothes and other items into a small pouch. "Draco can you hold these things." Ginny asked and gave Draco a pile of random ties, socks, scarves, gloves, and hats.

"Sure?" Draco said as he took them. Ginny ran into her closet and stuffed some more shoes and clothing into the small pouch. She then ran to Harry's dresser and opened the top drawer. She took out her wand and tucked it in the pouch also.

"Alright I'm ready." Ginny said and she turned to Draco. Draco followed Ginny back down the stairs and about 30 house elves stood in the middle of the foyer looking confused and scared. They looked from Ginny to Draco and back to Ginny with uncertainty. "Don't worry. Non of you will get in trouble with Harry." Ginny said turning to Draco. "I'm freeing you." Ginny said and started to throw all of the clothing items at the house elves. Once the last piece of clothing was out of Draco's hand they headed towards the door.

"Oh thank you my lady! Thank you!" Ginny heard right before Draco and she apparited away. They appeared in the back of the Malfoy Mansion. Draco was about to guide her back to the party when Ginny pulled on his hand. Draco turned around and looked at her confused.

"I can't go back in there." Ginny said shaking her head.

"It's ok Gin. He can't hurt you anymore." Draco said and pulled her into his chest.

"But he'll find me. He'll burst into Lavender's screaming and yelling for me." Ginny said into Draco's chest.

"Then stay with me. I'm not expecting anything from it, but if you feel safer here then you can stay here." Draco said.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered. "I still don't think that I can go out there yet." Ginny said.

"Ok come on then." Draco kissed Ginny's head and lead her into a sitting room. "You can stay here as long as you want." Draco smiled and sat her down on the couch. Draco pulled away when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Stay. Please." Ginny asked.

"Of course." Draco smiled and sat down next to her. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and lend back against the back of the couch. Ginny curled herself up in the nook of Draco's arm. She looked up at Draco and he smiled down at her.

"Draco." Ginny paused.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Kiss me." Ginny said. Draco smiled and lend down and kissed Ginny's soft lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco lean in and captured Ginny's lips with his own. He ran his hand through her hair and cupped her cheek as Ginny intensified the kiss. Draco suddenly broke their kiss while shaking his head.

"Ginny no. I can't do this." Draco said shaking his head.

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"You're scared and vulnerable. I can't take advantage of that." Draco explained.

"Draco you're not taking advantage of me." Ginny giggled.

"If this whole thing wasn't happening. And you weren't scared of Harry…" Draco was saying.

"I would have left him for you at a moment's notice." Ginny finished Draco's sentence.

"You would have?" Draco asked a little shocked.

"Of course I would. I love you, and I know that I told you before that I loved Harry too. But even when I told you I knew that it was a lie." Ginny explained. "I never stopped loving you." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny I am truly sorry for leaving you. I should have told you what the real reason was. You had a right to know." Draco said as he cupped Ginny's cheek again.

"You were trying to protect me. I understand." Ginny smiled as she looked in Draco's wonderful eyes.

"Why don't I take you to your room for the night." Draco suggested as he stood up and held out his hand for Ginny to take. Ginny smiled up at him and took his hand and followed him into the hall.

"There you guys are!" Lavender came up the stairs behind them.

"Lavender I'm glad that we found you. I think that you should go to your house and put some protective charms on it and then come back here. I'm going to stay the night here and I think you should too. In case Harry comes by." Ginny said.

"Ok I think that that would be a good idea because he's looking for you right now." Lavender said.

"He is?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked in a grave tone.

"No he just grabbed my arm pretty hard. He was with his client so he couldn't make a scene." Lavender explained.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco grumbled.

"Don't even bother Draco. But thanks." Lavender shook her head. "I'm going to go to my house. I'll be back." Lavender said before she disappeared.

"Ok Ginny, I'm going to show you to your room. And then I'm going to head down." Draco explained to Ginny.

"Wait, you're not going to stay with me? What if he comes looking for me and you were too distracted to notice that he left?" Ginny said trying to stop Draco.

"Gin, I have to go down there. This is my party. I can't just leave my guests. Plus it would look pretty suspicious if the both of us are missing." Draco explained. "Why don't you come down with me." Draco added.

"Draco I can't." Ginny said shaking her head.

"It'll be ok. Just stay close to me. He won't be able to do anything with everyone around." Draco said as he cupped Ginny's cheek. "I promise that I won't let him touch you." He added and kissed Ginny lightly.

"Don't you think that people will talk?" Ginny asked.

"I don't care what people will say." Draco smiled and shook his head and held out his hand. Ginny looked down at it and then back up at Draco with a smile, before she took it.

"Wait." Ginny said and took her hand out of Draco's hand.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I don't want or need to wear this anymore." Ginny explained and took her engagement right off and point her wand at it. The ring disappeared and Ginny took Draco's hand again. Ginny slowly let her hand fall out of Draco's hand as they walked down into the party. No one really looked at them or even questioned where they went. Ginny tried to search the crowd to find Harry so that he wouldn't be able to catch her off guard. "Ginny have you met Cynthia Walker?" Draco asked as he guided her over to a woman. He placed his hand on Ginny's lower back and kept it there.

"Oh Cynthia. Yes we've met before but it's been such a long time." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yes it has been a long time." Cynthia said as she looked between Draco and Ginny. "I'm glad to find that you two are still friends." She added.

"Oh yes of course we are." Ginny laughed and Draco nodded.

"Oh. Well then how is the wedding planning going?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes the wedding plans." Ginny whispered in a fake solemn voice. "I guess that it hasn't circulate yet." Ginny whispered to Cynthia.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked confused.

"Harry and I called off the engagement." Ginny whispered as if she was sadden by the idea. Draco turned away to talk to someone else, but still kept his hand where he left it.

"Oh my! Ginny I'm so sorry. What happened?" Cynthia asked. Ginny knew that Cynthia could careless, but she was such a gossiper that she just had to know. Ginny was going to use this as an advantage to herself.

"Well it was I who actually called it off." Ginny nodded her head. "Harry wanted to have a family right away, while I wanted to continue with my career." Ginny explained.

"And he wouldn't let you?" Cynthia asked shocked.

"No, he didn't want me to work at all and for me to be a stay at home wife and mother." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "And I can't live a life like that." Ginny shook her head.

"No of course. Who would? Even though none of us have to work, it's still good to do." Cynthia nodded her head. "I can't believe that Harry was that type of man." She shook her head.

"Neither did I. We've talked about children and he never said anything like this. However he said that he wouldn't allow his wife to work." Ginny explained. "That's when we started to fight. I mean the fact that he thought that I would need his permission to work." Ginny said shaking her head.

"So true Ginny. You do not need permission from your husband to do anything." Cynthia agreed. "This is just shocking that it's coming from Harry." She added.

"I know. We fought about it for weeks, until I gave his an ultimatum. I told him that he could except the fact that I won't be a stay at home mother and wife or we could end it right here and right now." Ginny continued her fake story. "Harry said that I knew what he wanted. So I packed my bags, told him that it was over, and went and stayed at Lavenders'." She added.

"But I thought that I saw you two come in together." Cynthia questioned.

"We arrived at the same time. And he was trying to get me to come back home." Ginny explained. "He promised me a lot, but not what I wanted." She added.

"Oh I see." Cynthia nodded her head.

"Cynthia please don't make a skeptical of this. Harry still thinks that he could get me back. I mean he still tells people that we are still engaged and still calls me his fiancé." Ginny said in a grave voice. "I feel bad for him." She added.

"Oh of course not." Cynthia nodded her head. Ginny knew that it would take Cynthia about a half an hour to get the news around the party. "I'm very sorry to hear about this Ginny. But I see Sarah Silvermen over there and I haven't seen her in weeks." Cynthia explained.

"Oh of course, you go ahead and speak with her." Ginny said with a smile and they both lean in and gave air kisses on both of each other's cheeks. Ginny turned to join in on Draco's conversation that was ending with Colin S.

"So did I throw you into the lions' den?" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

"No. I used it to my advantage." Ginny whispered back.

"And how did you do that?" Draco chuckled.

"I made up a lie about Harry and I breaking up because he wasn't going to let me work." Ginny explained.

"Umm that's a little far fetched." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Cynthia seemed to believe it. And that's all that I needed it to do." Ginny smiled.

"And what did you tell her about me?" Draco asked.

"You're name didn't seem to come up." Ginny winked.

"Oh I see." Draco smiled warmly at her.

"Hey you two. Stop giving each other goo goo eyes." Lavender said as she walked towards them.

"We were not." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes you were." Lavender laughed. "And I just heard of you and Harry breaking up. I'm so sorry." Lavender said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well thank god I have such good friends like you and Draco." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny darling." A deep and angry voice said from behind Ginny and Draco. Ginny's heart started to pound and she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. Ginny turned around and Harry was standing behind her with George and his wife Sasha.

"Harry not right now." Ginny tried to say in a strong voice.

"What did you just say?" Harry said in an angry voice.

"Harry, you're just going to embarrass yourself." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny come over here right now." Harry said through his teeth as he darted his eyes back and forth from Ginny to Draco.

"No Harry." Ginny said plainly. Harry's eye became huge and filled with fire. Ginny just stood strong and stared at Harry. Draco rubbed Ginny's lower back again to show that he was still by her side.

"We will deal with this when we get home." Harry hissed.

"I'm not going home with you Harry. You know this." Ginny said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Harry raised his voice and soon people around them started to stare at them.

"Harry I told you two days ago that we were over. You just need to come to terms with it." Ginny said loud enough for the people around them to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Harry growled.

"Harry, I don't want to do this here. We went over this. We are through." Ginny sighed in annoyance and turned back towards Lavender who looked totally surprised. Whispered started to murmur around the room.

"Ginny I will not tell you again." Harry growled lowly. "Get over here now!" Harry's voice almost bellowed. Now everyone at the party turned towards them with stunned eyes.

"Harry please don't use that tone of voice with me." Ginny said calmly. She was surprised at how calm she was being.

"You are my fiancé and you will be my wife. Now get over here." Harry hissed.

"Harry I am no longer your fiancé and I haven't been for some time now. If you want to talk to me in a civil manner then we can talk at another time." Ginny sighed. That was when Harry realized that everyone in the room was staring at them.

"Alright. We will talk tomorrow." Harry said in his regular voice.

"No tomorrow won't be good for me. I'll owl you to let you know when." Ginny said without even blinking.

"What could you possibly have to do tomorrow?" Harry growled again.

"That is no business of yours. Now have a good night." Ginny said and turned back to Lavender again and started to walk to the other side of the room with all eyes on her, Lavender, and Draco. "Is he still looking?" Ginny whispered to Lavender when they finally stopped on the other side of the room.

"Yes and everyone else is staring at him." Lavender explained.

"I will leave you two ladies alone for one minute. So that people don't start to suspect anything." Draco whispered to the both of them.

"Will you be back?" Ginny asked, however she wasn't scared that he was leaving her.

"Yes of course. I'll be back in a few minutes." Draco smiled at her and nodded at Lavender before he walked away.

"Ginny I admit that I am very impress by the way you handled that." Lavender smiled at her friend.

"I surprised myself to be honest. When I first heard his voice I thought that I was going to start to cry." Ginny smiled.

"He's not going to give up that easily." Lavender said under her breath.

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid of. He'll go to my parents tomorrow about this and then of course Ron and Hermione." Ginny whispered to Lavender. "He'll be back for me before the night's end." Ginny whispered with an eerie voice.

"Well then I just won't leave your side for the rest of the night." Lavender smiled and hooker her arm around Ginny's arm.  
"Lav that won't work." Ginny said shaking her head.  
"He can't force you to go with him and he can't force me to leave you two alone. And if he does, then we'll just make another big scene for everyone to see." Lavender said sternly. Ginny's body relaxed and he gave her best friend a side hug.  
"Thank you Lavender." Ginny whispered.  
"Don't thank me. I'm not doing anything that anyone with a heart would do." Lavender smiled. "Plus Draco would kill me if I let him take you." She added.  
"Lav! Keep it down." Ginny said through her teeth and looked around to see if anyone over heard Lavender. Everyone seemed like they didn't even notice the two ladies pass by them.  
"What? You two were meant for each other. Plus aren't you guys getting back together?" Lavender asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well yes, kind of, I think so." Ginny stuttered out. She wasn't sure what she and Draco were anymore, they didn't get that far.  
"Wasn't that what you guys were doing up there?" Lavender asked a bit confused.  
"What no, Lav!" Ginny yelled. "Well not totally." She added.  
"So something happened, but just not everything." Lavender explained out loud.  
"Exactly. We didn't quite get there yet." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.  
"But when you do, you'll let me know right?" Lavender winked at her friend.  
"Yes Lavender I will let you know." Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Good!" Lavender beamed.  
"Excuse me ladies." A dark voice came from behind them. Ginny's heart stopped completely she knew that voice and it shot fear through her every time she heard it. They slowly turned around and were faced with a steaming mad Harry. He didn't look mad or even crossed, but Ginny knew by the way his voice was and how he was standing that he was about to blow. His hands were clasped behind his back and his feet were shoulder width a part. At first glance he might have even looked pleased or friendly. But his eyes, those were the eyes that haunted Ginny even when she slept. They were a very dark green almost black even.  
"Harry what can we do for you?" Lavender asked cheerfully. She had never encountered this Harry so she didn't notice in his stance or eyes; Ginny knew though. She knew that he knew that she knew that he was beyond pissed.  
"I would like a word with Ginny. That's all." Harry said very smoothly but never took his eyes off of Ginny. They barreled down at her like a hawk at its next prey. Ginny's tightened her grip on Lavender's arm. Lavender looked down at Ginny and then back at Harry and then back at Ginny with shear horror; as if she had just seen what Ginny did.  
"Well go ahead and have a word with her." Lavender said and tried to keep her voice normal.  
"Alone." Harry said a little short.  
"Silly Harry I have barely gotten the chance to talk my best friend up on all of my travels. Surely you can't expect me to just let her go that easy. Whatever you have to say to her you can say in front of me. She'll tell me anyway." Lavender played her part very well. If Ginny didn't know any better than she would have thought that Lavender knew nothing.  
"It will only take a minute." Harry huffed and continued his intense stare at Ginny.  
"Well it would be faster if you just tell her right now." Lavender smiled sweetly.  
"Lavender." Harry hissed.

"Harry." Lavender said sternly. Ginny saw Harry's one hand curl into a fist and then slowly released it.

"You have to talk to me some time." Harry said through his teeth looking at Ginny.

"Well like I said, you can talk to her now. Just with me with her." Lavender shrugged.

"In that case I will stop by your place tomorrow then." Harry darted a glare at Lavender.

"Actually I will not be at Lavenders." Ginny spoke up, she regretted it just as she said it, but she didn't want Harry to be banging on Lavender's door in the morning even though Ginny wasn't there. Harry's eyes widen and then narrowed very quickly.

"Where will you be staying tonight then?" He hissed.

"At a friend's house." Ginny almost whispered. She felt like she was a child to him and he was scolding her.

"Who's?" Harry demanded. Ginny started to look around for Draco, she didn't know how this was going to end and felt better if he was there.

"Now, that is none of your business Harry." Lavender shook her head. Ginny spotted Draco, he was talking to one of his guests but he did not see Ginny.

"Of course it's my business. It's actually none of YOUR business Lavender." Harry barked. He said it low enough that the people around them could not hear him, but it terrified Ginny to no end.

"She is not your property Harry. She does not have to come to your every beck and call." Lavender barked back. Draco finally looked up and Ginny and he made eye contact. She then looked at Harry again and back at Draco. Draco just slightly nodded his head and excused himself from his conversation. A weight felt like it lifted from Ginny's shoulder as she saw Draco walking over. She didn't even care that Harry was darting his deep, dark eyes at her.

"Are you even hearing this Ginny?" Harry's voice shook her back to reality. She didn't even realize that he was still talking to her.

"I'm sorry Harry, but what are you talking about?" Ginny said absent mindedly.

"What am I…" Harry said shocked. "What am I talking about?" He growled. "Listen you little fucking bitch" He hissed but then was interrupted by Draco's presents.

"Excuse me Harry." Draco said in a grave voice over Harry's shoulder. "Were you saying something?" He growled and walked over to Ginny's side.

"Oh, I see now." Harry chuckled. "I should have known." He smirked and crossed his arms. "This is your "friend" isn't it?" He pointed at Draco.

"I'm not appreciating your tone there." Draco said and cocked his head a little. "Or the way your previous discussion was heading." He added.

"I believe that you have been mistaken." Harry shook his head. Draco lean in calmly and gave Harry a small smirk.

"For your sake, it better have been." Draco said smoothly. Harry gave Ginny and looked and then shot a glare at Draco before he turned around and started to walk into the crowd.

"So he finally showed his true colors to me." Lavender whispered softly.

"Thank you Draco." Ginny whispered and lightly grabbed his upper arm.

"I know that you rather not have rumors about you and I to spread, but I don't think that I should leave you for the rest of the night." Draco whispered in Ginny's ear.

"I think that that is for the best." Ginny smiled up to Draco.

"But first. I think that I should go to your house Lavender and put protective spells up." Draco said turning to Lavender and then back to Ginny. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." He whispered sweetly.

"And don't you worry. I'll be by her side at all times until you return." Lavender smiled between the two of them.


End file.
